


It's always darkest before the dawn

by Lvamp1192



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, Original Character(s), Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvamp1192/pseuds/Lvamp1192
Summary: Chyler is working a case when the winchesters stumble into it. After working alone and being on your own for so long can you finally let someone in?Idk i suck at summaries im sorry





	It's always darkest before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if i should even continue this. Any feedback is appreciated.

It was late as i pulled into the motel, i sat in my car reflecting on my life as the anniversary of my surrogate family's death was approaching. Not much in my life had changed. I had very few personal connections and moved around so much chasing case after case. I told myself it was easier being on my own cause in some ways it was. I had nobody to answer to and could deal with whatever came my way however i  deemed fit. As much as i believed that i also felt the crippling aloneness of my life tied with the weight of my depression and anxiety. On the nights when it was too much to bear i'd go to a bar and listen to other people drown their sorrows to the nearest patron. It let me escape a little without having to talk much to anyone around. On nights when that didnt work i drank in my motel room and found solace in a blade. My ribs riddled with scars some from hunts but most from myself. As long as i kept hunting and kept busy i could keep myself out of my own head. I sighed as i got out of my car and checked into a room. Once inside, i sorted through my duffle bag making sure all my weapons were ready to go for tomorrows hunt.   
  I followed a mysetrious string of deaths. The deaths had been written off as accidents but they were happening too close together for that to be a coincidence.  I knocked on the door of the latest victims house and smiled politely when the widow answered the door.  
"Hello ma'am. My name is Agent Faye FBI. I just need to ask you a couple questions if thats okay."  
"Sure but i already told the police everything i know." She said as she motioned me inside.  
"In the days before your husband's death did you notice anything different around the house maybe?"  
"Different how?"  
"Like different smells or strange people hanging around, just anything out of the ordinary?"  
"Not really, but i'd been really spacey lately. I was trying to sell my father's house so i was pretty preoccupied...but i had no idea Trent was depressed. He seemed okay."  
I handed her a tissue and was about to ask another question when there was a knock at the door. She excused herself to answer it and i lagged behind her. She opened the door to reveal two tall men with suits.  
"Can i help you gentlemen?"  
"Good morning ma'am. I am Agent Smith and this is my partner Agent rizzo. Do you mind if we ask you some questions?" The tallest one asked  
"Fuck" i whispered to nyself.  
The woman looked at them confused and turned back towards me.  
"Dont you guys talk to each other? Why is this an FBI case anyway? My husband's death was an accident!"  
The two guys looked at each other and back at the widow but before they had time to react i interjected.  
"i was hoping our supervisor got the message that i could make it here after all and not to send anyone else. My last case ended up not being as serious and i wasn't needed. Im sorry about this ma'am, just a bureaucratic mix up.  We're just following up on some questions the local police were having trouble with is all. Here's my card if you think of anything useful give me a call. We'll be going now." She nodded and i ushered my way past her and out the door. As the door shut i let out the breath i didn't realize i was holding.  
"Agents." I said nodding slightly as i made my way past them.  
"Hey wait a minute."  
I stopped abruptly and turned around. "Yeah?"  
"Listen i know what an officer looks like from a mile away. I know you're not FBI so maybe we could help each other out."  
You looked closer at them and sighed, "hunters?"  
" i'm dean this is my brother Sam. Don't think i've seen you before, whats your name?"  
" Chyler." I replied. "It's good to meet you but i don't really work with others. Better on my own, less to account for. So if you guys don't mind. I got this." You said as you started walking towards your car.  
"Wait! At least get dinner with us. We can compare notes and if you still wanna do this on your own after dinner. We'll go but let's at least get an idea of what we're working with." Sam called after you.  
"Fine but it's on you. Ill follow you guys." You yelled as you reached your car.


End file.
